


Rumors

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Navigators, Rumors, Thrantovember (Star Wars), prison cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: His gaze settled on the white gold band around his wrist, locked in place. His suppressor. He missed Puddle… Grey sighed, twisting it slowly with his free hand, thumb rubbing across his engraved full name; Mitth’rey’nuru. A Mitth… A member of the ruling families.Rumors had circulated around the Chiss Ascendancy. Grey’s hopes of becoming a navigator were quickly dashed.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Grey | Mitth'rey'nuru (OC)/Theo Darthon (OC), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30!! 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“There are rumors surrounding the disappearance of Grand Admiral Thrawn.”_ The reporter spoke with a great deal of confidence, launching into her first potential truth. 

_“Perhaps he’d grown too powerful for the Empire’s liking, and they felt threatened by the Chiss. He’s an alien after all…_

_“Still, there are others who claim they have witnessed him running off. After his failure to defeat the rebels on Lothal, they say he’s grown afraid, not wanting to face the wrath of the Empire, and ultimately, the emperor himself.”_ She shook her head almost in disappointment. 

_“It’s also been noticed that Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto and Lieutenant Threyn have disappeared as well; Vanto from the Imperial Star Destroyer,_ **_Chimaera_** _, and Threyn from his first assignment aboard the ISD_ **_Seeker…_ **

_“But where, exactly-”_

Eli turned down the volume on the holo, smiling as his husband stepped into the warm living room of the large Mitth manor. “Hey, Darlin’. It’s official. We’ve all been discovered as missing by the empire.” He reached a hand up, tangling his fingers with the Chiss’, hands resting against his shoulder. 

“We assumed they would figure it out eventually,” he glanced briefly at the holo, choosing to ignore the reporter practically destroying his reputation. “The empire will fall regardless.” He shrugged. “What about Lieutenant Darthon?”

“And we’re here safe and happily retired.” Eli grinned, tilting his head back to see him better. He reached up with his other hand, wanting him to lean down so he could reach him better. “No, they didn’t mention the lieutenant, but he wasn’t nearly as known as we were.”

Thrawn knelt. “I suppose we do have Threyn to thank for that.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes sliding shut as his husband’s fingers found their way into his lengthening blue black locks.

Eli hummed in agreement, resting his head against the Chiss’, his own eyes sliding shut. “Have you heard any news from your brother? In regards to bringing Grey home?”

He shook his head slightly. “I have not. Thrass is spending most of his time to try and get him a proper trial though. He wants Threyn out of their hands and back here as quickly as possible as well.”

His brown eyes found the ceiling, a quiet sigh escaping. “He’s a good person. I wish the Ascendency could see that.”

Thrawn moved to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him close against his side. “They will. Thrass is quite exceptional at negotiating. By tomorrow, he will have Threyn released into his custody. Regardless, even if he were not wearing a suppressor, having Puddle nearby cuts him off from his Sight.”

Eli pulled his legs up onto the couch, curling close to the Chiss. “I just...want him to be okay. He gave up his own freedom for us. He wants to navigate. I don’t understand why they won’t let him.”

“Because they are afraid of him,” he answered simply, rubbing circles against his side. “They fear that male Sight users will gather enough power together to rise against the Ascendency, so they banish or suppress them.” 

He glanced toward his discarded datapad as it chimed; a message from Thrass. “His name is the only thing properly protecting him. It does not help that rumors are circulating. They call him an abomination, an alien.”

Eli shut his eyes tightly. “He’ll be okay, right? Promise me?”

“My brother will protect him,” Thrawn agreed easily. “Regardless, he seems to have found a way to cheer Threyn up for the night.”

* * *

“How’d you get in here?” Grey chuckled, arms slipping around the human’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. “Geez, I missed you.” He buried his nose in his shoulder, shutting his eyes slowly. 

Theo Darthon fixed his arms around the half Chiss’ broad shoulders, turning his head to nuzzle his jaw. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Your uncle got the CDF’s approval to let me inside for the night.” He brushed his fingers once through Grey’s hair. “He says he’s getting you out of here tomorrow morning.”

He gave a soft hum, barely glancing toward the door as he heard it slide shut behind Theo. “They’re setting me free?” He tightened his arms around him, shifting on bare feet to rock them side to side.

“Not exactly, although there’s rumors going around in your favor,” he murmured, resting his hand against the back of his neck, brushing his thumb against his nape. “You’re being released into his custody since he’s a syndic. Your dads are there too. They’ve wanted to come see you, but they won't let them. We’ll all be at the Mitth manor with you until you’re given the okay to navigate, though.”

“You think I’ll navigate?” He pulled back just enough to see his face properly, crimson eyes guarding the bit of hope he felt. His entire plan for bringing his parents back to the Ascendancy, for leaving the empire, for learning from Ezra, for taking Theo away from all that he’d known...was based on the hope that he could prove himself as useful to the Ascendancy; to the CDF. 

Theo smiled softly, taking his face in his hands as he tiptoed to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I do. They’ll see the good in you. Don’t you worry. Besides, your dads seem certain that the syndic can get through to them.” The smaller man took his hand, leading him to sit on the provided bed in his cell. 

Grey nodded, pulling a leg up onto the covers. “I hope so…” His sigh was soft, leaning against the human and into his warmth. “...What about you, though? Are you okay here? You’ve been warm enough?”

“The commander has been kind enough to help me get settled. I have a jacket and boots and everything.” He left his hand brushing against the half Chiss’, deep blue contrasting with his pale skin. “I like inside better though,” he chuckled. “It’s nice here. Different. The grand admiral and your uncle have been helping me with the culture too.”

“Good. That’s good, I’m glad.” He nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his knuckles against his jaw in a movement he’d picked up from Asher at the academy. “I knew my dads would settle in okay, but I was worried they wouldn’t take kindly to you.”

Theo looked up at him properly, taking his hand in his own. “I’m just fine, Darling, I promise you. I even found the cutest little coffee shop. But, you best worry about yourself right now.”

His gaze settled on the white gold band around his wrist, locked in place. His suppressor. He missed Puddle… Grey sighed, twisting it slowly with his free hand, thumb rubbing across his engraved full name; _Mitth’rey’nuru_. A Mitth… A member of the ruling families. “I’m glad you’re here,” Grey mumbled, shifting to lay on his back, reaching out to the human, wrapping an arm around him as he cuddled close. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Grey,” Theo whispered, fixing the covers over the both of them, shifting until his head was comfortable on the half Chiss’ shoulder, green eyes sliding shut. “Get some rest. We’re going home tomorrow.”

Grey hummed in response, pressing a kiss to the top of Theo’s head, slowly drifting to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished a series for once...
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and bookmarks and kudos and everything else throughout this whole series. I’m glad you guys loved Grey and Puddle as much as I do. Much love 💙💙💙


End file.
